Madame Grunty's Seaside Hill Tent
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Idea by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who gave me permission to write this. Grunty opens her tent in Seaside Hill so she could give free stuff to people, especially beatings.
1. Chapter 1

**Madame Grunty's Seaside Hill Tent**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus gave me permission to write this fanfic. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

Toadette was heading to Waluigi's Taco Stand minding her own business, when she noticed Madame Grunty's tent beside her.

"Oh wow! It's Madame Grunty's tent from Witchyworld!" Toadette stated.

"The very same! To Seaside Hill I came!" Madame Grunty rhymed from inside the tent. "Come inside, don't be late! And I will choose your fate!"

Toadette gawked, slowly approaching the tent, going inside.

"Ah, Welcome! I will now choose your fate." Madame Grunty stated, phrasing her dialogue from the game.

...

"You win free tacos!" Madame Grunty decided, Toadette stepping out of the tent with several tacos in her hands.

"Oh wow!" Toadette cheered, taking a bite out of one of the tacos. "Wait 'till Wally finds out about this!"

As Toadette continued heading towards Waluigi's Taco Stand, Rosalina with her yellow Luma walked into the tent, feeling curious.

"Welcome, Space Princess! I will now choose your fate." Madame Grunty told her.

...

"You win a beating! I like this one!"

Loud beating sounds were heard from outside the tent, with Rosalina screaming in pain as she was literally thrown out of tent, which closed shortly afterward.

"Madame Grunty's tent is closed temporarily for refurbishment." Madame Grunty stated, once again phrasing some of her dialogue from the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was conversing with Madame Grunty from outside her tent.

"...So how do you make money if you just give out free things and beatings?" Toadette asked her.

"Ah, when I give beatings, I take something of worth to my victims! Why, when that bear and bird win a beating, I take their honeycomb!" Madame Grunty stated.

Toadette gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Well that sure is one way to make money."

"Why, the other day when that Space Princess came by and won a beating from me, I took her undergarments!" Madame Grunty admitted.

Toadette stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eew! Were they clean?"

"You tell me!" Madame Grunty responded. "Her butt sings a lot, you see."

Toadette shook her head in dismay. "But why would you want to collect those?"

"Silly mushroom girl! I am but a witch! I used magic to turn it into cash, which was a cinch!" Madame Grunty explained, reverting back to rhyme.

"Oh yeah." Toadette realized. "Silly me!" Toadette giggled.

"Yes. It is a spell that I discovered, you see. A spell to turn material objects into cash with ease." Madame Grunty added.

Toadette gaped a bit. "So this is how your business will go?"

Madame Grunty nodded, despite being hidden inside her tent. "That is correct, mushroom girl. But keep in mind that there is only so much that the author can do with this." she stated, speaking out of rhyme again.


	3. Chapter 3

"You win a beating, which I like, plus a face full of fizz!" Madame Grunty exclaimed as Knuckles screamed as he was being beaten up from inside Madame Grunty's tent, before being sprayed with ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubbleade, bubble cola, double cola, double-bubble-burple-cola, and all the crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose.

"Oh come on now!" Knuckles complained as he landed outside the tent, being completely soaked in fizzy liquids, which tickled his nose.

Meanwhile, E-123 Omega passed by, seeing the drenched echidna. "This is why it is a good idea to stay away from Madame Grunty, as visiting her is like gambling at Casino Park, if one could do so." Omega stated in his male robotic voice.

"Gee, thanks." Knuckles sarcastically remarked.

"I would rather get badnik'd than visit that warty, fleshy old hag anyway." Omega added.

"Speaking of badniks, don't you have any to fight?" Knuckles asked. "I mean, you love fighting badniks, don't you?"

"I do. But right now I am helping a certain purple feline with something." With that, Omega flew off, leaving Knuckles to his own problems as he scratched his nose, shaking his entire body to get the fizzy liquids off of him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Madame Grunty's Tent! Come inside and I will choose your fate!" Madame Grunty announced from inside her tent.

"Ooh cool! Now even Seaside Hill has one of these Madame Grunty tents from Witchyworld!" Tooty the Bear cheered, having made it to Seaside Hill. Tooty walked inside, feeling excited.

"I will now choose your fate!"

...

"Like many other unfortunate souls, you get a beating! Which I like!" Loud screaming was heard as Grunty started beating Tooty, then throwing her out of the tent, with Tooty landing face first, her butt pointed towards the tent. Tooty's stomach started growling.

"Oh my! I feel some big toots coming!" Tooty exclaimed. "That Witchyworld food I had earlier is starting to get to me!"

"You stupid, pretty little bear! Don't you dare!" Madame Grunty yelled.

Unfortunately, Tooty couldn't help herself as a loud, powerful and nasty toot blasted it's way out of her petite bottom and blew Madame Grunty's tent away along with Madame Grunty.

"Wow! That stuff they serve at Witchyworld really gives me the worst gas!" Tooty claimed, grinning as another huge toot erupted from her small behind. Tooty kept giggling at her butt's toots as she passed them from her rear as she headed to Seaside Hill's train station.

Meanwhile, Blaze the Cat walked by, noticing that Madame Grunty's tent was gone. "Hey, where's the-" she quickly put her hands over her mouth, gagging from Tooty's farts. "Oh god! It smells worse than Rouge's farts!"

E-123 Omega flew in shortly afterward, sensing the awful smell. "It seems you still have problems controlling your bodily functions. Unlike Eggman's bad consumer models."

"But Omega! That wasn't me this time, I swear!" Blaze claimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy came back from Madame Grunty's tent, holding several tacos in her hands as she bent over, emitting a deep, brassy poot, the tacos giving her bad gas.

"Hey! Where'd you get those tacos, dare I ask?" Waluigi asked, rolling his lanky arm.

Daisy farted again, smiling at her butt's bad gas outburst. "Oh hi Wally! I went into Madame Grunty's tent and she gave me these!"

Waluigi raised his arms in annoyance. "Wah! That warty witch is ruining my taco business!" he clenched his fists in anger. "That's it! I'm gonna have a word with her now!"

Waluigi arrived and marched into Madame Grunty's tent. "Hey! Grunty! We need to talk!"

"Ah, but we shall not talk! For I shall now decide you fate!" Madame Grunty responded.

...

"A beating is what you deserve!"

Waluigi was suddenly beaten up, screaming in pain as he was thrown out of the tent. He got up, dusting himself off. "Wah! Stop giving my customers free tacos!" Waluigi complained. "If I want that gasshole Daisy to be gassy, I want it to be off of my tacos that she pays me for!"

"Ah, you deserve it for the way you treat your customers! Besides, now the blonde princess' butt can sing for me! Or she could get a beating, but that's up to me."

"That didn't even technically rhyme!" Waluigi stated, then he flicked his hand. "Wah...forget it." Waluigi stomped back to his taco stand, mumbling to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Scourge the Hedgehog walked by Madame Grunty's tent, overhearing what Madame Grunty was saying.

"Welcome! As usual, I will now determine your fate." Madame Grunty stated,

Scourge crossed his arms. "What's the point of this tent, anyway? It doesn't seem to make any money, unlike Pizza Hut." Scourge stated to himself.

"You win a beating! I like this one!" Madame Grunty stated.

Suddenly, beating sounds were heard outside of the tent. Then surprisingly enough, Madame Grunty herself was thrown out of the tent.

"What the hell?" Scourge muttered.

Fiona Fox stepped out of the tent, an evil grin of satisfaction on her face. "Nice try, wart face! But you won't be giving me a beating today!"

"Good one, babe!" Scourge told her, half surprised to see Fiona.

"Silly fox girl! I give the beatings, not you!" Madame Grunty exclaimed.

Madame Grunty tried to get up, but Fiona kicked her in her shin, knocking her back down, laughing evilly at Madame Grunty's misfortune.

"Who would've thought there'd be a twist to this." Scourge commented.

Fiona walked up to Scourge, standing with her right hand on her hip. "So how's it going at that pizza place, Scourge?"

Scourge scoffed. "Oh, things are crazy. You should come around sometime and check it out."

"I'll think about that." Fiona stated as she turned around, kicking Madame Grunty once again, who groaned in dismay as Fiona walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"You win a beating! As usual, I like this one!" Madame Grunty exclaimed, beating the daylights out of her poor victim. This victim was revealed to be Knuckles, who was thrown out of tent as usual.

"Looks like the Knuck got chucked!" Rouge the Bat stated, standing in front of tent with her hands on her hips behind Knuckles, who was on the grass.

"Do you have to show up for when I get hurt? It's bad enough I get farted on by you, not to mention all the other bad stuff that happens to me." Knuckles complained.

"Aww, sounds like someone needs some sense knocked into them." Rouge picked up Knuckles, throwing him back into the tent.

"You again? Another beating for you!" Madame Grunty stated as Knuckles was beat up again, being thrown out yet again, before Rouge walked in.

"Welcome, miss bat! I will now determine your fate!" Madame Grunty told her.

...

"You win free jewels!"

Rouge walked out of the tent with several jewels in her hands. Knuckles pulled himself up and looked at the satisfied bat, falling back on the ground in dismay.

"Hey, a girls got to make a living!" Rouge told him, stuffing the jewels into her heart shaped bra and flying away.


	8. Chapter 8

Blobbelda and Mingella Winkybunion stood in front of Madame Grunty's tent, the two of them deciding to visit her at her tent in Seaside Hill.

"New tent Gruntilda has opened. Odd place for tent, this is." Blobbelda commented.

"Superfluous, that is. Here to visit Grunty, we are." Mingella told her.

Madame Grunty stepped out of her tent, surprised to see two of her sisters. "And what are you two doing here, dare I ask? Running this tent is my only task!"

"Seeing how you are doing, we are. Nice place to open tent this is." Mingella stated.

"Same as Witchyworld, this is. Relocation to get more customers, this also is?" Blobbelda asked.

Grunty nodded. "Yes. Ever since I've opened my tent here, I've been giving out more beatings than ever! And of course a select few lucky ones have won some free stuff too."

"This, I see. Any help, you need?" Mingy asked.

"I don't need help from any of my sisters to give out free beatings and free stuff, but mostly free beatings!" Grunty exclaimed. "And by the way, I'd stay away from the taco stand if I were you."

"Understood." Mingy stated.

"Avoid tall, lanky purple guy who not as tall or lanky as Mingy, we will." Blobbelda added.

"Good." Grunty finished. "And if you intend to visit my tent, don't. Because it's temporarily closed for refurbishment." Grunty walked back into her tent, closing it as she did.

"Explore hill on seaside, we should." Blobbelda suggested.

"Find new things, we would!" Mingella added, rhyming Blobbelda's sentence.


End file.
